


Voltron Whimsical Week Prompts

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whimsical Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fantasy, Kitsune, M/M, Masquerade, Royalty, SHEITH - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Writing, onceuponapaladin, whimsicalweek, writingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Whimsical Week Nov 5th-11thPrompts by Once Upon A Paladin





	Voltron Whimsical Week Prompts

**Day 1: Nov 5th - Lanterns**   
\- Tangled influence - lantern scene - Sheith  
Keith is the missing heir from the Kogane family while his Uncle Thace is the one looking for him since Keith is the only one form the Kogane line left. Shiro being a guard for the family gets selected to find him by Thace. Lantern scene is for Keith though since Thace created the idea as a way to remember his missing nephew.   
Title: A Gift For You 

**Day 2: Nov 6th, The Guard**   
Fantasy, Kitsune verse, Sheith, white-haired Keith   
Keith is a fire and guardian kitsune who has been forgotten or seemed to just disappear. He’s been by himself for about two hundred years. Shiro is a guardian fox himself with the element of wind. He finds Keith during an attack before driving the threat off. Shiro helps Keith recover from his injuries as the young fox becomes feverish because of the attack    
Title: The Guardian of Fire 

**Day 3: Nov 7th, Masquerade, Sheith**   
Takashi is one of the royal princes for the Shirogane family with his brother Kuro. Keith is the long lost heir of the Kogane line as many people think that he perished years ago in a fire that destroyed his home. His parents are still alive though and are allies with the Shirogane family. A masquerade ball gets thrown by his family with an open invitation to everyone. Keith decides to go because of Pidge, Hunk, and Lance wanting to go. Shiro takes an interest in Keith the moment that he saw him causing him to ask for a dance.    
Title: The Violet-Eyed Stranger 

**Day 4: Nov 8th, Star-Crossed**   
Title: Follow the Draco    
Romeo and Juliet reference minus the death, Dragon Rider AU    
Shiro: Best dragon rider, dragon is named Black.    
Keith: Newest dragon rider, but has skills/instincts that just needs to be challenged to become better. Dragon is named Red. Shiro and Keith become lovers. 

  * Shiro and Keith had met because of their ally Kolivan to give him the chance for more training. Shiro being the best person to train him because of his experience as a dragon rider. He teaches Keith everything that he knows to help him hone these skills/instincts of his. Shiro ends up getting pass Keith’s walls and sees a side of him that most people haven’t seen before. Shiro and Black end up getting captured by the Galra, staying with them for a year. Keith discovers what happened to Shiro and Black, a plan is made with the Blade of Marmora clan, Altean clan who is made up of Allura, Coran, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge to rescue Shiro and free him from the Galra. Favorite star is Draco. 



**Day 5: Nov 9th: Enchanted Slumber**   
Title: The Sleeping Kitsune   
Keith is the guardian of fire, Shiro is the guardian of wind. Keith is 200 years old, Shiro is 300 years old. After Shiro’s disappearance, Keith waited for his return before a monk/warlock with a unique ability sealed him away with a sleeping spell thinking that Keith was an evil kitsune. Shiro returns a few years later finding the sleeping Keith because of the unknown spell. He tries to find a way to make him for months before the day that he kissed him causes Keith to wake him from the enchanted slumber he was formed into. 

 

**Day 6th: Nov. 10th Storybook, classic fairytale retelling day.**   
Title: Little Red’s Secret   
AU version about Little Red Riding Hood, once upon a time influence. Red turns into a wolf, Keith is Red. Shiro is a hunter who was known Keith since they were young as rumors about a wolf being spotted appears. The wolf is Keith who actually guards the village from danger, Shiro gets picked to hunt the wolf down before discovering that the wolf is his precious Keith. 

**Day 7: Nov 11th: Constellations**   
Title: Stars’ Reflection   
\- tangled influence   
Keith being the missing prince who has a love of stars thinking that’s what the lights are. Lights are unique star-shaped lanterns as the stars were Keith’s favorite when he was little. Shiro who saved Keith from some unfriendly faces bring Keiths to see the lanterns knowing about his love of the stars. Shiro will confess to him there though. 

  
  
  



End file.
